


A Monster Born, A Monster Created

by Arjura_Edevhir



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: BDSM, Brutal, But There Is Some Sort Of Underlying Plot If You Think About It, Cannibalism, Gore, Just Brutal, Literally Just Fucked Up, M/M, Not For The Weak At Heart, Or The Weak Stomached, Please Save My Soul, Possiblity of Death, Technically PWP, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arjura_Edevhir/pseuds/Arjura_Edevhir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not much to say about this work besides a bunch of warnings and an apology in advance for those who proceed. I was in a dark, daaaark place writing this. It gets quite brutal so please proceed with caution. I encourage you to read it and give me feedback but this really isn't for the weak at heart because it's violent and just overall madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monster Born, A Monster Created

Izaya panted, glaring into Shizuo's eyes as the blond pinned him to a wall. Izaya put his hands up in exaggerated surrender, letting go of his knife and watching it fall to the ground with a clatter. "Okay, you've got me." The dark haired male spoke, "What now? Are you going to kill me, Shizu-Chan?" A smug grin played it's way onto his face to match that devious look in his eyes.

Shizuo grit his teeth and Izaya winced as he felt a hand at his throat and was lifted up off of the ground, fingers coiling around his windpipe in a vice grip. A strained expression came over Izaya's face for a brief moment before his smug look reappeared. "Y-You won't do it, Shizu-Chan." He choked out persistently, earning a tighter grip on his throat and grunting in response. 

"I-If you really wanted to...kill me-...right now...." Izaya started, "You would've done it already..." He smirked weakly at the silent Shizuo, "Right, Shizu-Chan?" 

There was a long pause, "Hmph, your silence betrays you...Shizu-Chan....." Izaya grinned, feeling Shizuo's fingers loosen up the slightest bit. "I knew it. I'm right." The dark haired male's feet touched the ground again and his windpipe was released, he coughed a little, taking in a large gulp of air before he was grabbed by his shirt collar and interrupted by a certain blond's familiar pair of lips. 

"Mmph~" Izaya was surprised, but not all that displeased. The dark haired male kissed back, his eyes sliding shut as his coat was slid off of him and fell into a heap on the ground.

Experienced hands rolled up his shirt and caressed his torso and blunt nails raked along the fair skin, the smaller male whining with a slight squirm, "I knew that it would come to this." He panted, "You can't kill me." His fingers ran through that familiar, soft blond hair. "Can you..?"

"Shut up..." Shizuo growled, his hands moving to focus now on getting his and Izaya's pants undone. 

"It's true, then?" Izaya persisted, kicking his shoes off, then his pants and underwear when they were dropped to his ankles. 

"Shut up." Shizuo said more firmly, a gloved hand moving to stroke Izaya's half-hard erection. The gloves were rough and made it painful to be touched, but Izaya still grew hard from the painful attention. 

"Y-You know what gets me off..t-the most..." Izaya moaned softly into Shizuo's ear, "Isn't that just-...proof?" 

"Shut up!" Shizuo's tone became harsh and he squeezed Izaya's erection hard, slowly dragging his gloved hand up...and down... Up...and down... His free hand made work of his own pants as he buried his face in a squirming Izaya's neck. "I'm not here to listen to you talk, lousy flea." He whispered, causing Izaya to shiver at the hot feeling of the male's breath.

"Y-You know you like it-...Shizu-Chan....heheh...I could even say you have feelings for me-"

" _SHUT UP!_ " 

" _MAKE ME!_ " 

Shizuo lifted Izaya's legs and spread them wide, gripping them tightly and slamming into the male without preparation. Shizuo grunted at the painful tightness of Izaya's ass. Izaya's eyes were blown wide at the sudden, painful intrusion that tore him open but he couldn't manage to scream. 

They stayed like this for a few moments, Izaya having wrapped his arms and legs around Shizuo tightly during that time. "Come on...Shizu-Chan....." Izaya panted, feeling the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, "Come on, m-move...Shizu-Chan... Use me, come on-...do it." The dark haired male ground against Shizuo, prompting him to move; and he did.

The blond started out slow, but Izaya didn't like that. "C-Come on, is that it? I know you can- do better than that-! Come on Shizu-Chan! Fuck me!" Izaya snarled, provoking the other male. Shizuo kicked it up, thrusting into Izaya at a slightly more tolerable pace but it wasn't enough to get Izaya to shut up.

"Come on, do it more rough, you know I like it rough, you know you want to- just do it! You're a man aren't you? Use me, come on! If you can't kill me, then make it _HURT_!" Izaya raised his voice and Shizuo finally gave him what he wanted, thrusting hard into Izaya, hitting his prostate dead-on.

Izaya moaned out loudly, "Ah-! Yes! Use that inhuman strength! Aah~ You're a- monster! Act like one- aaah~!" Shizuo pounded into Izaya, panting harshly into the dark-haired male's neck. Izaya moaned in pleasure and pain, grinding his hips into Shizuo whenever he pounded into him.

The blond hesitated, faltering for a few moments when he noticed blood where he and Izaya were connected.

"What? Are you hesitating?? Why are you hesitating, Shizu-Chan? Are you worried?? Do you have feelings for me??? Come on, prove I mean nothing to you!" Shizuo dug his fingers into Izaya's thighs with bruising strength, pounding into him harder.

" _Harder_!! _Deeper_!!! Prove it! Prove I mean nothing and _HURT ME GOOD_!" Izaya screamed, crying out in pleasure and pain as Shizuo pounded into him hard. The blond was nearing orgasm quickly, his thrusts becoming more erratic. 

"Defile me Shizu-Chan." Izaya came in close to Shizuo's ear, out of breath and panting as he spoke. "You're close aren't you? Let it all out, let it out inside me, prove that you think I'm worthless." 

Shizuo released one of Izaya's thighs to stroke him roughly with his gloved hand. Izaya moaned out wantonly in painful pleasure, "That's right..." He whispered, "Make it hurt.....make my orgasm as painful as you can...make me wish I was dead..!" Izaya tightened around Shizuo's cock as a shudder ran through his body and he tilted his head back with a scream, orgasming hard; his seed splattering onto his own bare stomach and Shizuo's hand and clothes. 

Shizuo, in turn, gave a few more strong thrusts before coming to a stop and climaxing with a pleasured groan deep inside Izaya, who fell limp against Shizuo, panting as he tried to catch his breath. 

This was their twisted version of 'love.'

After a few moments, their orgasm high was over and Izaya looked up at Shizuo, kissing his lips softly. However, Shizuo didn't return the kiss and Izaya pulled away with a distasteful scowl. Then he noticed Shizuo was still inside him. "H-Hey- muscle head- pull out already-!" 

When Shizuo failed to comply, Izaya tried to move off of the other male himself, only to suddenly be gripped more harshly by Shizuo. "Oi! What are yo-haaAAAAH-!" Izaya screamed as he felt the blond bite into his neck hard. 

Shizuo licked along the bountiful expanse of flesh in his mouth as he sucked. His tongue traced along the beating pulse in Izaya's jugular, almost as if reminding the male of just how easily he could be killed. 

Tears prickled at the corners of Izaya's eyes again as he held in a whimper, Shizuo's teeth sinking deeper into his flesh as he started to move inside of Izaya again. "N-No...." Izaya whined, "Wait-...please...." The male squirmed as Shizuo continued to move. "A-Aahaah...." Izaya moaned in pain, tilting his head back as he did.

Izaya closed his eyes, he wanted to escape this feeling by closing his eyes and thinking about something else, but he found it too hard to think about anything other than the cold brick wall digging into his back and Shizuo's teeth sinking deep into him, he could especially feel the blond's still hard dick still inside him- and he was moving. 

The sudden turn of events and painfully dizzying rubs to Izaya's prostate made him almost forget where he was, and what was really happening. Almost. "Sh-Shizu-Chaahnnn-...please...no more...." He whined. An intense pain suddenly ran through him from his neck as Shizuo's teeth sank deeper into his flesh, yet it was drowned out by the stimulation of Shizuo grinding into him and by just how good that pain really felt to him.

The blond was much more gentle than earlier, but Izaya didn't know how long that would last and it made him dizzy. He unconsciously hoped not long- he just wanted it to end altogether. Despite his protests, the pain and overstimulation once again sparked up the fire that was his arousal, and his cock ached to be touched.

"Shi....zu....chaaahn......" Izaya choked out, holding onto Shizuo tightly. He dug his nails into the larger male's back, panting and whining softly. "It.......hurts....." He mewled softly. 

The dark haired male's vision was fuzzy and his eyes searched for something to focus on. He was brought out of his dazed thoughts with a scream when Shizuo suddenly rammed into him, the blond male reaching for the other's sensitive cock and stroking it roughly. 

Izaya tried to squirm to get away but those teeth in his neck and that blood dripping into his undershirt were quite coercive in preventing him from doing so. His nails, being quite noticeably longer than Shizuo's, dug deeper into Shizuo's back reflexively, clawing futilely at the other as he stroked him roughly and ground into his tight, abused ass. 

And then Shizuo slammed into him again and it took all of Izaya's nearly shattered restraint not to move to much when he did. It hurt so much and he fucking loved it. But he didn't want to love it. He didn't want Shizuo to be more cold and distant than usual like this. 

Izaya wondered if it was himself and his words that made Shizuo act like this. Perhaps the blond took his words more seriously than they were meant to be. Would he kill him for real this time? Was this just to make his death feel more pathetic? 

Shizuo suddenly pulled almost all the way out and rammed back in again, making Izaya jolt suddenly and squirm. The dark-haired masochist moaned when he felt the blond's teeth tear deeper into his neck, his hands moving up to that familiar blond hair as he felt himself nearing orgasm. "Shi-Shiiiizu-Chaaaaan....." He whined, "No more...t..too mu-aaAAAHaAh...!" His frantic plea was cut off as he was suddenly hit hard with another orgasm, his voice cracking and his body wracked with violent shudders as Shizuo milked every last drop of his bliss out of him. 

Shizuo pulled away from Izaya's neck and groaned a little as he felt Izaya tighten around him again, grinding his teeth together. Izaya could suddenly feel more warm, thick liquid seeping languidly in greater quantities out of his wound when Shizuo pulled away. But just as quickly as Shizuo was gone, he was back, lapping up the metallic-tasting crimson liquid that kept Izaya alive. 

The blond used his tongue to stir up the wound a little, sucking up blood from the raw tissue. The odd and painful, yet delicious, sensations made Izaya quiver, leaning pathetically into Shizuo and pulling at the blond strands on his head weakly. 

The blond did not react to this, or at least he didn't show it. He shifted their position a little so that he could comfortably remove his tie, then prying Izaya's hands out of his hair, the smaller male still leaning against Shizuo in order to slightly relieve the screaming nerves in his back. 

Shizuo tied Izaya's hands behind his back with the black tie from his uniform, pushing Izaya's limp form off of himself and back against the wall, which caused the smaller male to groan in protest. 

"A-Ahh...no....don't do that...it..." Izaya squirmed, "P-Please- Shizu-Chan....it hurts......" He pleaded softly for mercy, but his words stagnated in the empty air, unacknowledged by Shizuo, who slowly hoisted Izaya's legs over each of his shoulders and curled his body over Izaya's as he held him up in his strong arms.

Izaya still somewhat tried to protest, but his brain turned to mush as the painfully large erection inside him was now penetrating him at a new, glorious angle. It currently rested right near his prostate, and that feeling alone made Izaya fight the urge to squirm or thrash about. 

"Shi-Shizu-Chaaahn~ please- please- don't-... Don't- hah....move- plea-...hah-...!" His words were uttered so hastily and breathlessly that they were merged into a nearly incoherent mess of sounds.

Izaya looked up at Shizuo miserably, tears running down his face. He saw the blood on Shizuo's lips, dripping down his chin and slowly drying to his face. The look in his eyes was so different from his usual aggression and anger. It was almost..... _inhuman_. 

As the dark haired male allowed himself to be distracted by the face of the monster in from of him, a painful thrust into his abused asshole ripped him from those thoughts with a broken scream. His eyes rolled back in his head as the stimulation filled his brain with static feeling and his vision was blotted out with white for a few moments. 

Shizuo's bloodthirsty lips latched onto his wound again and teeth dug into the sensitive flesh, "N-No- AaAAah- it hUrts...Shi....zuo....." Izaya weakly protested, his bound hands clawing at the empty air. 

Shizuo continued to move inside of Izaya at an agonizingly slow but rough pace as his teeth sank deeper into the other's wound. More of the thick blood seeped out from the wound beneath the blond's lips and Izaya almost thought he could feel his flesh tearing away. 

The thick crimson liquid seeped past his undershirt and all down his chest. The relentless digging of the brick wall into his back caused it, too, to begin bleeding, the blood running down his back and dripping onto the pavement. Izaya felt his mind clouding even more as he was thrusted into relentlessly and as he lost more and more blood.

As the dark haired male could no longer think straight, his lips twisted into a sick smile. Shizuo was a monster.....and Izaya was the one who created him. Tears ran down Izaya's face as he tilted his head back and moaned in pained pleasure. 

Shizuo pulled away from the wound in Izaya's neck only to make another, biting into the other side of his neck and piercing the skin immediately, his teeth digging into the raw flesh. More blood stained his lips and dripped down Izaya's neck as the dark haired male cried out in utter ecstasy, choking on a sob as he did. 

" _GOD_! YES! HARDER!! BiTE mE MoRE SHiZU-CHaAaN!!" Izaya developed the same crazed look in his eyes that Shizuo had when he looked into them earlier, the madness that Izaya had caused in the first place. 

The bloodied male's bound wrists writhed and struggled against the bindings of Shizuo's tie as the aforementioned male bit harder into him. Izaya cried out Shizuo's name over and over again in a horrible cacophony of pained pleasure and madness, saliva running down his chin and tears down his cheeks.

Shizuo tore the flesh away from the male's neck, causing him to scream so loud his voice cracked and suddenly he couldn't scream anymore. Blood escaped the wound in larger quantities, bleeding through Izaya's rolled up undershirt and running down his chest and back, dripping onto the pavement in a steady flow. 

Shizuo swallowed up the flesh and blood, licking up the crimson fluid from Izayas neck and smearing it with his tongue along more of the exposed skin. The blond looked back up at the sobbing Izaya and he looked back weakly. Shizuo panted as his strong, unrelenting hips thrusted against Izaya's weak trembling ones. 

They leaned in and kissed each other, Izaya tearfully relishing in the taste his own blood mixed in with the familia flavor of Shizuo's mouth. He moaned into the larger male's mouth, his tongue dancing along with the other's. His own blood, mixed with his saliva, dripped down his chin. 

Shizuo's thrusts suddenly got faster and more erratic. And he pulled away, from the kiss. Izaya moaned as his overstimulated prostate was continuously abused by Shizuo's powerful thrust. 

"I-I-'m....s-sO- cLosE! Shi-Shizu-cHaaAAn-!" Izaya cried out in his hoarse, broken voice, his toes curling and fingernails digging into his palms. His breathing was frantic and labored, his head leaning weakly against Shizuo's. "H-Hurry-..!" He choked out, "O-Oooh- God-!!" The male moaned, his vision slowly becoming more and more fuzzy as he came closer to his third painful orgasm. 

"Haa-ah- aaaAAAH-! Shizu-Chan-!!" Izaya's head tilted back and white splotches completely blotted out his vision as he moaned out in a horrifyingly painful scream. 

Shizuo gave a few more frantic thrusts as Izaya tightened up around him and rambled incoherently as his small body shook in Shizuo's strong arms. The blond game to a stop inside the other male, softly moaning Izaya's name in pleasure. 

Izaya's rambling slowly came to a stop and all was silent for a few moments as Shizuo held the other male close, burying his face in his bloody neck. He knew the other had lost consciousness and bit his lip hard as he held on to Izaya tighter, trying not to look at the sick pool of blood beneath him and Izaya that stained all of Izaya's other discarded clothes and even Shizuo's own shoes. 

He could still feel Izaya breathing but very softly. The blond pulled out of the male and slowly kneeled down, setting him down softly on the pavement, away from the pool of blood. He fixed his pants and hastily dressed Izaya in his bloody clothes, taking the dark haired male's phone and sending an email to the only doctor he could trust, Shinra.

> 「 _Help._ 」

Shizuo then tossed the phone onto the unconscious, barely breathing, still bleeding Izaya sitting leaned up against the brick wall of that cold dark alleyway. He lit a cigarette, took a last look at his pitiful figure and, gritting his teeth, walked away.


End file.
